locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
Lake Superior
Lake Superior & Ishpeming RR No. 18 is a class SC-4 2-8-0 "Consolidation" steam locomotive that was built by Alco in 1910 for the Lake Superior & Ishpeming railroad. The locomotive was design to haul iron ore between Marquette, MI docks on Lake Superior from which the ore would be shipped to steel mills on the lower lakes. On November 9, 1969 No. 18 was retired from service and it was put in a scrap line in Marquette, Michigan where the locomotive was going to be scrap. From 1989 - 2006 No. 18 was restored by the Grand Canyon Railroad and it was the first steam locomotive to be in operation. In 2007 No. 18 took part in the Mt. Hood Scenic Railway for special Excursions beginning in the month of July of that year. Today the locomotive has been restored to its new life at the Rio Grande Scenic Railroad in Alamosa, CO. Trivia This locomotive was featured in films, such as "Shining Time Station" (The holiday christmas special), "Climbing to the Canyon", and "I Love Toy Trains" (during a "Real Trains" segment). No. 18 is not the only LS&I engine that was was sent to Grand Canyon Railroad. No. 20, 18's sister locomotive, was also purchased by Grand Canyon Scenic, but No. 20 has not yet been rebuilt to operational status and is only in storage. On february of 2003 No. 18 double headed with Grand Canyon Railway No. 29. No. 18 used to be the Grand Canyon's favorite steam locomotive. In 1995 it double headed with Grand Canyon #4960. In 2005 the locomotive was retired from the Grand Canyon railway and it was put on static display. In 2006 the engine was not operational because it was under restoration. In August of 2002, No. 18 used to triple headed with Santa Fe #3751 and Grand Canyon #4960. When steam operations ceased on August 31, 2007 the locomotive was placed up for sale again. No. 18 has been restored to the Rio Grande Scenic Railroad since spring 2008. The only reason that the Mt. Hood railroad place No. 18 for sale it's because she was too expensive to operate at the railroad. Gallery NorthernStar gcry18.jpeg|No. 18 operating at the Grand Canyon Railroad. 21931280207253.jpg|No. 18 operating at the Mt. Hood Scenic Railway Riogrande18.jpg|No. 18 operating at the Rio Grande Scenic Railroad 123324Untitledab.jpg|No. 18 with all the other locomotives at the rio grande scenic railroad (including locomotive No. 20) SdsdfdfadsUntitled.jpg|No. 18 with sister locomotive No. 20 Gcry05.jpg|No. 18 with an Amtrak P42DC 18.jpg|No. 18 with an FPA4 diesel locomotive 123123Uasddfntitled.jpg|No. 18 with a coach 3751 and 4960 and 18.PNG|No. 18 is triple headed with 4960 and 3751 ATSF 3751 GCRY 4960 and GCRY 18.png|No. 18 is sitting with CB&Q 4960 and ATSF 3751 182.jpg|No. 18 in "Climbing to the Canyon" TisaGiftRainbowSun.jpg|No. 18 in "Shining Time Station" (The holiday christmas special) which the footage was also use in "I love toy trains" (during the real trains segment) 18andiesel.jpg|In 1990 No. 18 is being help with 2 GP7 diesel locomotives Gcry18may20050001.jpg|the locomotive is on static display in Williams, Arizona Jm1820.jpg|No. 18 is doubleheading with GCR No. 29 496018and3751.jpg|No. 18 and 4960 are greeting ATSF No. 3751 to the Grand Canyon SdfdfadsUntitled.jpg|No. 18 is leaving the station in Williams, Arizona Gcr5.jpg|No. 18 is getting ready to leave the Grand Canyon 18snow.jpg|No. 18 is chugging through the snow Grand canyon 18.jpg|No. 18 is hauling a passenger train during the winter time in 1990 X1 85xRP - Flickr - drewj1946.jpg|No. 18 with a passenger train DSC0073071xrpblancajun1508Flickrdrewj1946.jpg|No. 18, leads an excursion through Blanca, Colorado in 2008. AsUntitled.png|the workmen are trying to see if No. 18 can run through the snow 18station.png|No. 18 is arriving at the grand canyon station. 18ssmokebox.png|the locomotive's smokebox AsdsdUntitdfdfled.png|the locomotive's whistle 18wheels.jpg|the wheels of the locomotive Category:2-8-0 Steam Locomotives Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:ALCO locomotives Category:Eight Coupled Locomotives Category:American Locomotives Category:Lake Superior & Ishpeming locomotives